


【晃零】惩罚play

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire





	【晃零】惩罚play

-受方女装要素注意

“嗯，是吾辈输了，汪口要做什么都可以喔。”

红白战开始前晃牙就很兴奋，叫嚷着“终于可以和吸血鬼混蛋决斗了”，虽然并不仅仅是他们二人，而是团体的协作。零为了激励他又提出“哪边输了就任对方惩罚吧”，无疑是双重刺激，只不过零没想到己方真的会输。一场打乱组合的娱乐性对战输赢倒不重要，如今让他在意的就只有先前约定好的“惩罚游戏”了。

洗过澡的零随意地靠在晃牙公寓的沙发上，从认识到交往他们在一起的时间也不短了，在零的印象里，晃牙虽然口头上不饶人，但并没有做出过什么真正让自己难堪的事来。

“就算你这么说，本大爷也......”经过最初的亢奋，晃牙却为如何处置吸血鬼混蛋犯起了难，该做的他们都做过了，包括各种体位，晃牙的性子单纯，论玩手段远不是零的对手，当初为了打倒他还种过大蒜，结果坑了自己......可是又不想浪费得来不易的机会，拧着眉头思索半晌，没理出个头绪。

“那个等本大爷想好了再说！”总不能辜负大好的时光，晃牙将一旁的leon抱到阳台上，准备早点和零进入正题。

 

叮咚——

刚锁上阳台，门铃就响了，这么晚了会是谁？晃牙有些不耐地开了门，原来是快递。一般的快递他或许就直接无视了，偏偏寄件人一栏填的是晃牙认识却出乎意料之外的名字“朔间凛月”。晃牙的心里涌出无限个问号，他和阿凛没好到可以无缘无故送礼的程度，总不会又是什么新的整人手段？正犹豫要不要打开的时候，手机铃响起，是个陌生的号码。

“喂，哪位？”

“柯~基吗？”

“你......是阿凛？”之前要电话不给，现在又突然打过来，晃牙也搞不懂零的这个弟弟在想什么。

“包裹收到了吗？”

“搞什么真是你这家伙寄的啊？”

“那是犒劳柯~基的，对战胜利的——，奖品！”电话那头的人无视他的困惑，继续着意味不明的言辞。

“你说清楚到底是什么？”

“不用谢我，记得让兄长穿哦！”

“什么？！吸血鬼混......”晃牙还没有反应过来，对方已经挂了电话。

“是凛月的电话？”听到动静零也走过来。

“嗯，还有个包裹......好像是给你的。”

“kukuku，亲爱的弟弟终于想起哥哥了，吾辈好开心。”

不过他的微笑在打开包裹的那一刻就僵住了：做工精致的连衣裙，黑色丝袜和内裤，还有一双红色女式皮鞋，装备齐全。

“亲爱弟弟送的礼物，吸血鬼混蛋你就去试试吧？”饶是晃牙再迟钝也看出了凛月的意图。

“呵呵，汪口在吃醋吗？”

“少转移话题！你不是说本大爷叫你干什么都可以吗？既然阿凛都把东西送来了，就不要浪费时间了。”说着把整个包装盒塞到了零的怀里。

“呼......好吧。”零叹口气，无可奈何，抱了东西走回房间。

砰——，房门关上，跟在后面的晃牙差点撞到头。

操！“混蛋！给本大爷开门！”那家伙竟然随手锁上了卧室门，晃牙郁结。

“汪口等吾辈换好衣服再进来吧。”

“你可别想耍本大爷？！”听到里面传来悉悉索索的声音，晃牙只好耐着性子等，他从未见过零穿女装，也不觉得自己有这方面的癖好，更多是想灭灭零的威风，毕竟机会难得。不过在零把他请进屋之后，他着实吃了一惊。

 

那是一套lo风裙装，主体深红色的连衣裙绣着繁复的图案，胸前点缀了层层叠叠的白色蕾丝，袖子也是白色，近乎半透明的雪纺纱质，虽然已经是最大号，不过零的个子高，裙子下摆也不过刚刚及膝，再往下就是被黑色丝袜包裹住的小腿。

“后面的拉链没有拉好，汪口帮帮吾辈吧。”零转过身，背对着晃牙，拉链敞开的位置露出一小片光洁的肌肤。

“不用系了。”晃牙揽住他的腰，稍一用力，直接把人推上了床。

零趴伏在床上，感觉到后背上露出的部位一阵湿热，晃牙一边舔弄一边又将拉链拉低了一些。

“呜呜......要脱掉衣服吗？”

“脱了干什么？好不容易穿上的。”晃牙的语气得意而兴奋，只将碍事的鞋子踢掉扔到了一边，手顺着他的脚踝向上抚摸，丝袜的触感十分顺滑，但毕竟和直接触摸的感觉不同，撩开裙子，视线转移至洁白的腿根，零很配合地穿了全套，黑色的蕾丝内裤用料极少，几乎只够遮住私处，上面被几根交叉的带子兜住，晃牙在结实的臀瓣上捏了几把，“这布也太省了吧，”说完又恶趣味地用食指勾着腰处的带子往外挑了挑，突然像想到了什么，他把零翻过来，两人面对着面。零的脸颊浮上淡淡红晕，羞耻多过情欲，以他的个性如果没有事先的约定和凛月的恶作剧，肯定不会主动穿女装，更不用说丝袜和情趣内裤了。

“吸血鬼混蛋，”晃牙凑近他的脸庞，“这衣服还挺适合你的。”

“汪口不要再说了，吾辈要羞愧至死了。”

“等着被本大爷干死吧。”

“汝什么时候......”学会说粗话的，后面几个字被咬着他嘴唇的晃牙堵了回去。

晃牙按住零的肩膀，薄薄的纱布透出逐渐升高的肌肤温度，另一手扯掉了腰间的蝴蝶结，从裙摆下方探入，黑色内裤包裹住的地方鼓鼓囊囊，微微抬头的器官仿佛随时能将又紧又小的裤子撑开，晃牙的手刚一覆上去，便开始隔着镂空布料用力揉搓，零没几下就被摸出了反应，性器轻轻弹了出来。晃牙握着他的阴茎和囊袋来回把玩，直到铃口不断渗出透明的液体，整个柱身连同内裤都变得湿漉漉；嘴上也没停，贴着唇吮吸了半天，又开始隔着衣服啃咬零的肩膀。

“嗯......差不多了吧......”零曲起腿，夹着晃牙的腰身蹭了蹭。

“是说这里吗？”晃牙松开抓着他性器的手，移到后面透着网洞布料摆弄他的穴口。柱身突然失去抚慰和后穴粗糙的异物入侵感让零不自在地抬了抬屁股。

晃牙玩够了才把湿漉黏糊的内裤扯下来，将他的一条腿往边上撑开，繁琐的裙摆也被撩到了腰上。几乎延伸到腿根的黑色丝袜包裹住修长的双腿，只露出白皙的臀部和有些粉嫩的后穴，视觉刺激格外强烈，晃牙挤了些润滑液在手上，从褶皱的地方一点一点往里蹭。

零没穿过这种面料、还是这么羞耻的服装，他也不知道自己是不适应衣服材料，还是被情欲撩拨，浑身热烘烘，背部扎得发痒，到处不自在。

“要不还是脱了衣服吧？”

“穿着！”刚把后面开拓差不多，解开自己欲望的晃牙没什么好气，稍微压低身体让自己进入，他们已经做过很多次，这个过程并不是很难。

“唔......”零扒住晃牙的肩膀喘着气，感觉埋在身体里的东西仍在胀大，蓄势待发；前端的欲望也还没有满足，他想自己解决，却被晃牙挡住，将他的双手按在两侧。他难受得曲起脚趾关节，晃牙才开始有所动作。

不知是不是错觉，今天晃牙格外亢奋，肉棒像不听召唤的小兽在零的体内肆意冲撞。零本来还有些矜持地咬着嘴唇，而后溢出些略带压抑的呻吟，挠得人更加心痒，晃牙不满他隐忍的样子，这个家伙在床上也爱装腔作势，于是他一次次地，在刚刚到达敏感点时，几乎将肉棒完全抽出，再用力顶进去。

零的尾椎骨发麻，意识趋于涣散，迷迷糊糊地想着自己是不是太纵容他的后辈恋人了，因为对方是个“乖孩子”，忍不住好好宠爱他，予取予求......但自己又何尝不是乐在其中呢。

“这样舒服吗，吸血鬼混蛋？”

“嗯......汪口太卖力了吧？要照顾老人家啊！”

“你这家伙明明就很享受......”内壁随着晃牙的动作一收一缩，越是深入，被绞紧包围的快感也越强烈。

“但是总觉得.....”太羞耻了。零一抬眼就能看到腰间堆着的裙裾，以及腿上的丝袜，红与黑，普通的色彩仿佛也沾染了情色的味道，像引人堕落的魔鬼。

晃牙低头去亲他，他们喜欢接吻，黏糊的温热的冗长的......任唾液交换的淫靡水声在狭小的房间内弥散，忘记疼痛，也忘记了进攻。许久，身上人再度摆动起来，零才想起蛰伏在体内的庞然巨物，晃牙的唇已经移到了他发红的耳廓，由外向内舔弄进去。

“晃牙......”零叫着恋人的名字射出来，两人同时微愣，衣服和长袜上星星点点晶莹斑驳，不过没人在意。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“嗯......汪口？” 

“你又耍本大爷？！”晃牙揉着他的屁股继续冲刺，温热的气息吐在恋人的脖颈、耳畔，“别那么快睡啊混蛋！”

连日来的对战活动让零疲倦不堪，刚刚释放过后，身体突然放松下来，眼皮也愈发沉重，入睡前的时候，好像听到喊着“朔间前辈”的声音......

 

第二天，凛月在教室拦住晃牙，眼角闪过丝贼兮兮的光。

“柯~基！怎么样？兄长的衣服还合适吧？”

“咳咳，谢啦。”晃牙脸色一红，有些不自在。

“我就说嘛......有没有照片？”

“什么？！”

“照片啊！你不会没拍照片吧？”

“想什么呢你，去去，没那种东西！”晃牙不乐意了，越过凛月直接坐到自己位子上，装模作样地看书。

“嘁，小气，过河拆桥......”

见老师也进来，凛月又趴桌上睡觉后，晃牙才把手机掏出来，调出张照片，那是零睡去后还穿着衣服的时候他偷拍下的。‘哼，这种样子的吸血鬼混蛋就算是他亲弟弟也不能看！’

 

end


End file.
